


And the wind did roar

by Roissy



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Anal Sex, Bridgerton Kinkmeme, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art, Pegging, the change in surname for kate sheffield is great but confusing for tagging purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: NSFW fanart from the prompt: Kate pegging Anthony
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021





	And the wind did roar

**Author's Note:**

> I think the prompt was book related (they hadn't yet announced the casting) but I'm very excited to see Simone play kate, it's going to be a blast. (also... she has such an angular and interesting face? This was extremely fun to draw.)
> 
> Made for the [bridgerton kinkmeme](https://bridgertonkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1231.html)!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
